


Snake In The Garden

by VideoGamerGirl



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Depression, Fluff, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGamerGirl/pseuds/VideoGamerGirl
Summary: The names of her soulmates were marked all on her wrists, neck, and ankle, and yet she doesn't want to accept the fact that they are her soulmates. She knew the names, she the reasons, she knew where they are, but she doesn't want to do anything even if it means death can't harm them.





	1. Chapter 1

She looked down at her wrists where her soulmate's names lies underneath the bandages. It wasn't just on her wrist that had bandages it was also wrapped around her neck and and ankle, every time she unwrapped them the same names lie upon them on her wrists 'Joseph Seed' and 'John Seed' was written, on her neck 'Jacob Seed', and on her ankle Faith Seed or 'Rachel Jessop'. She did her research and knew who where they how the three Seed Brothers came from abusive parents and went into or an orphanage, how each one had a different path, but fate lead them here, how Rachel was abuse by her parents and bullied by people and went to drugs as support until Joseph had found her and show her the path of God. But in the end she didn't care, for her soulmates background she could care less about all of them what they did what they done will never change a thing no matter what. She looked at the window and saw a giant statue of her soulmate with a book in his hand and his arm out in the sky. She knew one thing they were here and she is here to arrest her soulmate, she tighten her bandages making sure they won't reveal the names before exiting out of the helicopter and following the marshal and her adopted father to the church.


	2. I know you but you don't know me

As she started to open her eyes she remember small fragments of the events that happen. Her cuffing her soulmate, the helicopter crashing down and hearing that damn song from him, escaping the burning vehicle leaving behind her friends to the cult, finding the marshal only for them to fall into the river, and seeing a man who found her. When her vision started to clear up she saw a man in front of radio with his back turn at her and her hands tied to then end of the bedpost.

"..this wayward soul will be found. They will be punished, and in the end, they will see our glorious purpose.” She recognized that voice anywhere it was her one and only soulmate Joseph, seems like she has control over every radio station. The radio then shut off in mid sentence from the man in front of her, the man turns to her and walk towards her before sitting down in front of her.

"You know what this shit means? It means the roads have all been closed. It means the phone lines have been cut. It means there’s no signal getting in or out of this valley. But mostly, it means we’re all fucked.” The man said to her waiting for respond.

"How much do they control this region?" She asked her voice was still raspy from not talking for awhile.

"The whole region." He answered still eyeing her. "They are looking for you The Seeds. They want you. They have all your other friends, but your the only one that got away.” He said. "And they are your soulmates." Her eyes wide and his response to her, she looked down her wrist only to find her bandages gone.

"They were soaked, so I decide to replace them. At first I thought you were wounded, but when I removed them I know why."

"They mean nothing to mean. Soulmates are just promises and promises are meant to be broken." She harshly said, he was silent for a moment before looking at her.

"You know kid? Honestly, the smartest thing for me to do would just to hand you over.” She remain silent as she looked at him with fire in her eyes “But that wouldn’t be the smart thing to do.” He took out a pocket knife and cut her restraints, he then help her stand up as she rubbed her wrists from the burning sensation from the restraints.

"Get out of those clothes. We need to burn them. There's some fresh clothes over there and the shower is out in the hall. When you're ready come and see me. We'll see if we can un-fuck this situation." He smiled and nodded at her before leaving the room for her to change.

She walked towards the closet and picked out of her clothes. The clothes was wearing was a red flannel as a jacket with black tank top underneath, some wore out jeans, combat boots, and a pair of black gloves. She walked into the bathroom to find some bandages to cover her wrist, once she did she securely wrapped them around her wrist, ankle, and neck she was about to leave until she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long black hair tied into a ponytail, she removed her hair tie letting her hair fall pass her shoulder there was a razor on the sink and took it, shaving the right side of her head before throwing all her cut her in the trash and went to find Dutch.

After explaining his task for her to do, she was about to head out the bunker, but a giant map with lines and the picture of her soulmates with notes underneath had caught her attention. Faith's photo was on the right side of the map, John's photo was on the right side of the map, Jacob's photo was above the two, and Joseph's picture was in the dead center

* * *

 

FAITH SEED- THE SIREN  _Don't know how she's related- just seemed to show up one day._

_She'll spin you a sob story but Faith's a LIAR and MANIPULATOR. She'll poison your mind with Bliss if given the chance._

_Anyone who goes wandering into Henbane River winds up either dead or "WALKING THE PATH"  to become one of those brain dead Angels doing all the cult's hard labor._

 

_JACOB SEED- THE SOLDIER_

_Oldest brother of the Seeds, in charge of TRAINING their militia up in the Whitetail Mountains._

_Only thing he believes in is "SACRIFICE THE WEAK". Seems to be running a few psychological experiments up north- all sorts of nightmare stories of people turning on each other at the drop of a hat._

_Has been linked to the creation of the monster wolves called JUDGES_

 

_JOHN SEED- THE BAPTIST_

_Youngest of the Seed brothers and probably the most sadistic._

_In charge of "recruiting for the cult. MARKING, CLEANSING, CONFESSION, ATONEMENT... Those are the four steps he puts everyone through to become a member of Eden's Gate- if they survive._

_John tells everyone to accept "THE POWER OF YES" as a way to get his followers to do whatever the hell he wants. Grade A psychopath._

_JOSEPH SEED- THE FATHER_

_Leader of the Project at Eden's Gate. Believes a great 'COLLAPSE" is coming, thinks of himself as a modern day Noah._

_Thinks God speaks to him- Told him to SAVE AS MANY SOULS AS HE CAN. Now that's he's started THE REAPING, his followers are willing to die for him._

 

* * *

 

When her soulmates names appeared on her body she dreamed on what they might be liked when she met them, but that dream was scatter when she discovered they were nothing, but crazy cult leaders who believed the end of the world was coming because of of this so called "Whitehorse'. She turned her back towards the map and headed out of the bunker getting the bag of supplies that Dutch provided her with.

 

As soon as the rays of the sun hit her face the crackle of her radio came to life. Dutch told her to liberate the island which she did and was then told there was a broadcast that was currently being aired.

The video showed John with his back turned before he faced the camera.

"We're all sinners. Everyone of us. You. Me. Even The Father knows deeply of sin. It's poison that clouds our minds." He then touche his heart. "What if I told you...you could be free? What if I told you that everything you ever dreamed could come true?" He then walked forward with two cultist by his side. "What if I told you that everything could overcome if you embraced an idea." The two cultist had turned to another direction with John still walking. "That everything freedom from sin can come from the power of just one word." He rose his hands up making the camera move to a sigh that was bold in the word 'YES' "The camera then moved to Hudson who was gagged with make up running down her face. "Yes, I am a sinner. Yes, I wish to be unburden. Yes.." His hand went to Hudson neck. "I must be redeemed." He dropped his hand down then turn to another camera. "If you are watching this, know that you been selected. You will be cleansed. You will confess your sins and you will be offered atonement. Don't worry you don't have to anything we'll come for you. Welcome to Eden Gate." The video black out leaving her to think about John Seed.

"Was kind and a good boy targeted by his parents, abused by his parents. Moved to an orphanage, adopted by Duncan family who were religious and wealthy. Became the top student of his class in East Coast University and became a lawyer. Parents died and gave him a small inheritance, soon was reunited with his two brothers and purchased all of these acres of Hope County." She sadly sighed as she was coming down the tower. "Poor unfortunate soul in pain, in need this one longing for the pain to stop, that one wanting the monsters to stop. And do I help them? Of course not" She singed teaching the bottom and heading to Rae Rae Pumpkin Farm praying that she would save her or at least her family.

* * *

 

She was wrong as she kill the Peggies in the area and release Boomer, he walked towards the house. There lied Rae Rae and her husband died surrounded by their blood reaching their hands towards each other. Boomer whimpered as Deputy just watched helpless seeing Boomer like this, once Boomer was done he came to her, where she then patted his head, before getting a shovel and buried the family.

After she was finished, she sit down and think about what were they like. She imagine Rae Rae and her husband helping each other out from from growing the pumpkins, while her husband would sell them in town as Rae Rae waved him off with Boomer right next to her.  She imagine that Rae Rae and her husband discussing about starting a family thinking about cute baby names if it was a girl or a boy with Boomer watching over their new family member. She imagine Rae Rae and her husband growing old with their child taking over the family business and with then starting a family and their grandchildren all around them. But she could only imagine what were they thinking of, a few tears fall down her cheeks and hit the ground as she mourned over the deaths of people she had never met before, but only imagine of what they are like.

Boomer whimpered seeing his new family member crying, Deputy sadly smiled at him and petted his head.

"Don't worry about me boy, I'm fine." As she said that she started a feeling of hatred growing inside her chest. The hate for her soulmates for what they did, it was bad enough that they were in charged of a crazy cult, but seeing an innocent family killed just spread the fire that was growing inside her. 

She got her Mark 4 Revolver out of her holster and empty out the cylinder, she picked up four bullets and put the remaining two into the cylinder, she then removed her knife and started to curved the names of her soulmates on it. She examined her work, each one of the bullets had a small picture next to their names. For Joseph it was in neat writing with a bowl of water slipping water on top of the name, for Faith's her name was in cursive with flowers, butterflies, and vines around her name, on Jacob's his name was written in your typical bad boy writing around his name was two sniper rifles pointing in different directions that was on the top and bottom with two hand guns on the sides that were also pointing in different directions, lastly was Joseph his name was in bold with a rosemary around his name. 

"Four leaders, four people, four targets, four soulmates, and four bullets each going inside their head as I watched as their life drain from their eyes." She put the bullets back in the cylinder and placing it back to her holster, she started to walked to the next Peggie camp that was their with Boomer following behind her.  

_"Pain makes you do things you never did before, can you imagine that?"_ She thought knowing her soulmates can hear what she thinking about.  _"I know you, but you don't know me."_

* * *

_"Pain makes you do things you never did before, can you imagine that?"_ They heard heard their soulmate thoughts.  _"I know you, but you don't know me."_

"What do they mean by that?" Faith asked her brothers.

"I have no idea, but if I to guess something had happen to them to make them feel this way." Joseph responded.

"Do you think we will ever met them?" John asked.

"I hope so, the last time she told us something was when she was in a hospital saying that her parents died and how she has a burn mark." Jacob answered.

"It won't be that hard right find a person with a burn mark on their face, right?" Faith asked them.

"Unless they are covering it with make up." John pointed out.

"Now why would they do that? Don't they know we love them for who they are." Faith said.

"Yes, but remember Faith people are afraid on what they would think of them. They fear of rejection." Joseph answered before looking at his arm where The Deputy's name was marked. "They don't have to worry about that when they meet us. We will embraced them with loving arms when God has guide them to us."

The Seed family smiled at the thought of them seeing their soulmate in their arms as they help them teach the word of God to the people of Hope County unaware that their soulmate was right in front of them and now they want to have a bullet in their head. If only that could happen for those who have the same soulmate name on their body they can not die, but if a soulmate has their body liter with the names of their many soulmates then they can die, but at a cost of repeating the day where their eyes had first made contract. 


	3. The Cleansing

After liberating Falls End and meeting Grace, Deputy was going to Rye and Sons Aviation she had gotten a radio signal from a guy called Nick Rye who was surrounded by Peggies. Deputy got out of the car and went to find Nick, but a bullet flew past her, she got out her sniper out and climb the hanger's ladder for a better advantage against them, after shooting the Peggies down, she climbed down and talked to Nick.

"We're trapped. We're fucking TRAPPED! I swear to God I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch John Seed." Nick said. "You see them Peggies take off with my plane? I need it back. That was our ONLY chance of gettin' out! I'd go myself, but my wife's pregnant and due any second and.. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do.."

"Look, Nick, you stay here and keep your wife safe in case those Peggies come back I'll go bring back your plane just tell me where it is." Deputy calmed him down.

"If I know the cult, they've taken my plane John Seed's ranch. It got the only other airstrip big enough to land the thing." Nick answered her before she gotten into the car again and headed to John's ranch.

Deputy parked her car hidden in some trees and silently walked into the ranch. "Man, after this I think I might liberate this place just so I can piss my soulmate off," Deputy mumbled before plucking a bobby pin out of her hair and picklock the lock. Inside there was a yellow plane with a mouth with sharp teeth at the nose, Deputy whistle at the sight. "Man, Nick hit the jackpot." She said before starting the plane making the garage door open.

"Oorah. Deputy! I just heard on the peggie radio that some intruder made off with my plane! You need to get some distance. Just head north for no." Nick then logged off the radio. After a few tests drive to make sure his plane was alright, Deputy landed his plane on the ground and exited out the plane for him to use. "Oh my god, oh my god, look at her...son of a bitch you did it! You did it! Thank you." Nick shook her hand as she climbs down. "KIM! The planes' back!"

"Yeah. I heard." A lady's voice yelled back at Nick.

"Hey, come on, let's turn it around. Come on, grab on!" Nick went to the other side of the plane to push, while Deputy pulled the plane to the direction he wants it to be. "You know, this is the first time in a long time I feel like shit's actually going my way. Those damn Peggies..." Deputy stopped pulling as Nick went to her side. "Please tell me they didn't fuck with her... you know this plane's been in my family for three generations, can you believe that?" Nick shouted for Kim one more time as he inspects his plane with Kim shouting back to him. "I swear, that woman sometimes... Anyway, my grandpa first got it when he got back from World War Two was his pride and joy."

"Nick!" Kim shouted at him.

"I made a few... modifications over the years.."

"Nick!"

"Kim, would you just hurry up?"

"Nick! The Peggies are on their Way!!"

"What!" The sound of a plane headed their way as a bomb dropped. "Those motherfuckers, they just won't let up!" With gunshots firing at the tail. "Jesus Christ. Listen, I'm better in the air but you're a fucking beat on the ground. I'll hit'em high you hit them low! What do you say, partner?" The two fistbump before Nick enters his plane as Deputy sprinted to his house to protect Kim as Peggies were invading their home.

Deputy snapped a Peggies neck from behind them and shot another from the back. She shot a few outsides before Nick orders her to go to his hanger, Deputy placed a few traps in case the Peggies decide to attack the house again, she then climbs up the hanger and ready her sniper, shooting down every Peggies that was in her scoop, she toss a few grenades and flashbangs to distract them as she continues shooting at them.

"Huh, so this is how Jacob felt when he was in Iraq," Deputy said to herself as she shoots down the last Peggie.

After helping the Ryes, Deputy can't help but wonder if she will ever have a family like Kim and Nick, but she knows she can't not with soulmates like that. As she enters her truck and hit the road her radio turned on. "Sin is pervasive, It drives us to do unspeakable acts. I know the feelings that drives you. I know them... intimately. But I can help you, Deputy. I can wash away these sins. I can Cleanse your soul. It will be difficult and it will be painful, but... I will be worth it. My people will come for you. They will bring you to me. Don't fight it. Because the harder you resist, well... the harder we'll have to scrub your soul." John sighs off replacing it with the voice of Dutch.

"Holy Shit, kid. You've pissed in John's cornflakes. He's going to be throwing all he's gt after you. Keep your head on a swivel. Dutch out."

She knows that's it's best for her to hid and run from his capture party, but she needs to know where Hudson might be, so she purposely slows down her car and played the waiting game. It wasn't long until the party had found her, she took a deep breath, and got her sniper out, she leaned out of the car and started to shoot at them. Every time her magazine was out she quickly went back in the car and reload with one hand and the other still on the wheel, Deputy slammed on the brakes, causing the trucks that followed her to crash against her car. She exited out of the car and ran to the woods to hide her sniper with some leaves and  twigs, she was near Falls End hopeful they get her message on where she will be, bullets flew past her once she completely hid her sniper, she started to sprint again but she didn't get far a bullet had hit her leg. Her vision started to blur as she saw Peggies coming to retrieve her body.

* * *

The next thing Deputy know was she was being pinned down by a follower as she was underwater hearing a voice preaching. The man pulled her up as she was turned to John, the follower lead her to John as he closed his bible.

"Not this one." John gave his bible to the man that led her. "This one's not clean." Deputy shivered as he stared at her intensely before he suddenly pulled her down to the water again. Deputy struggled as she tried to go up for air, she pulled her leg back before kicking him right underneath his jaw. John fell back and clutch his jaw as Deputy went up and gasps for air. John looked at her in anger and stomp his way towards her again, but a voice prevents him from doing further damage.

 

"Do you mock the Cleansing, John?"Deputy's eyes widen she recognize that voice anywhere, she looked up a saw John once anger filled expression became fearful he moved aside and revealed the man that trapped her and her friends here.

"No Joseph-"

"Shhh. You have to love them, John Do not let your sin prevent that." The two locked eyes at each, two of her soulmates here in a time like this. It almost feels like God wants her to love them despite all they have done, but how can she, they were nothing more than psychopaths you need to be placed in a mental hospital where they will never see her again. "Bring that one to me." Deputy was forced to walk towards him as his hands reach out to her, she noticed on his wrist was her name printed, she wanted to tear that piece of flesh out of his wrist and burn it. "Despite all that you have done, you are not beyond salvation. You're not here by accident or by chance. You are here by the grace of God. You've been given a gift." Deputy remained silent the whole time as much as she wants to talk, she didn't want them to recognize her voice as their soulmate's voice they been listening to the whole time. "Now it remains to be seen whether you choose to embrace it or cast it aside." John looked down at the ground at the last part before removing his hands on her face and faced John. "This one shall reach the Atonement. Or the Gates of Eden shall be shut to you, John." The brother placed their foreheads together as Joseph spoke.

"Yes, Joseph." Joseph softy stroke his brother's head before he left the two. John eyed Joseph retreating from before reverting his attention towards Deputy. "You will confess. Every sin you'ver ever committed, no matter how petty, no matter how small... I will pull from you. Then we'll see if you're worthy of Atonement." John signal the follower to take her away.

* * *

 

Deputy looked at the people in the truck with her one male, one female, and one Peggie. The man next to her touch her to gain her attention.

"If we confess... If we confess right away, we'll be ok. Right?" He looked at the woman and Peggie in front of him.

"No, you'll make it worse." The woman replied.

"Why?"

"Because confession without pain isn't confession. You'll scream out your sin, then you'll wear it on your flesh before John peels off of you. It's a beautiful thing." The Peggie answer this time before he looked at Deputy's wrist. "What is on your wrist child." The bandages on her were soaked from the water making it easier to be removed this is exactly what happened when she moved her wrists a little, the names of John and Joseph revealed themselves to him. "God brought you here for he believes it is now time to meet them. God had brought you to the Father and his Heralds." Deputy frozen in fear, she hated hearing those names, all she wanted to do now was to kill herself, so the Seeds discovered that their own soulmate had committed suicide instead of meeting them or kill everyone in this goddamn van. Thoughts went wild as she continued panic in her head.

Next thing she knows the van crashed sending her and the passengers flying as the damn song continued.

When she woke she heard Jerome saying words outside the van, the passengers around her were dead, but not the Peggie that was with her, she banged on the door hoping that Jerome can hear her, she looked back at the Peggie only for his head to drop dead on the floor. She looked back at Jerome as he sliced her bounds and a person gave her sniper.

"When you left this outside of Falls End it meant trouble. I'm glad God has pointed where you were at." Jerome told her before explaining what's going on.

After rescuing Merle and leaving, Deputy just wanted to rest as they piolet landed the helicopter, she took out her revolver and looked through the bullets on which region should she go next. She looked at her bullets that were facing down and randomly flipped one over, seems like a certain sibling is going to see her real soon.


End file.
